


SK女装play

by zhanmia



Category: SK女装
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia





	SK女装play

男人几乎是生拉硬拽的把变成通红小番茄的krist拉进自己怀里，他吻得很用力，不容拒绝的将他禁锢在自己的胸膛。许是屋内的温度太低了，krist的舌尖冷冰冰的，singto直接将舌头顶入他的口腔，火热追逐着凉意，让两人满足的哼出声来。  
放过了krist被玩弄的溃不成军的小舌，男人转而啃咬上他的薄唇。krist的下唇比上唇略薄一些，不化妆的时候是健康粉嫩的淡色，似乎是想让他为自己变得艳丽，singto啃咬上思慕已久的唇瓣，因为某些不可为人知的理由兴奋地有些失了力道，在惹得krist痛呼一声后又附上那人的唇，将短促的呻吟吞入口中。  
炎炎夏日不可一世的坠在空中的火球碰上落入玻璃杯中冒着清爽凉意的冰块，契合到让人难以拒绝。  
承受不住男人过多的索取，krist只得用手臂撑住软绵无力的身体，手指无意间触碰到柔软细腻的触感，让他回过神来，是那件水手服。  
“krist，穿上让我看看啦”不管不顾的抱住krist扭来扭去，明明是哥哥却意外地喜欢撒娇，尤其在两人亲昵的时候，若是krist有什么不依的，他定要缠得他答应了才肯罢休。如果可以的话，krist想立刻冲出门去，不要跟这个家伙独处一室。可事实证明，不管过程中他如何反抗，结果是他哥总有一万种方法引诱他同意。  
眼前人乖顺的样子让singto喜欢的不行，几乎连挣扎也没有，singto就将水手服松垮的套在krist的身上了，如此顺利，两人都吃了一惊。  
毕竟是可爱的女孩子才会穿的衣服，他一个大男人也穿着……尤其是瞥见singto猩红的双眼之后，krist更是担心一会儿要怎么收场。这般想着，一个不注意， krist惊恐的发现singto已经脱光了衣服，赤裸着全身跪附在他身上，床上、地板上散落的外衣、内裤为本就白日宣淫的羞耻感又增添了几分色情的意味。  
小扇子一样浓密的睫毛忽闪了几下就紧紧闭上，krist躺倒在床上，一副任人为所以为的样子。男人用力扯开上衣的扣子却不解开颈间的领结，丝绸般滑腻的质感在krist敏感的肌肤上扫来扫去，他伸出手，想要拨开摩擦在胸前的始作俑者，却被男人握住指尖放入口中轻咬一下。  
太让人难为情了，krist扭过头去，身体在床单上磨蹭的同时却方便了男人解开扣子的动作，不知不觉间整件上衣被解开，胸前的春光一览无余，坠在细白胸口上的茱萸因充血而胀大，孤零零的惹人疼爱。Krist上身只剩下一条细碎的领结无力地遮挡着，半虚半实、遮遮掩掩反而比门户大开更让人想要一探究竟。  
Singto只觉得血气上涌，赶忙用舌尖抚慰两颗娇艳红润的乳珠。滚烫的舌头勾勒着粉红色的乳晕，电流通过全身一般的酥麻让krist颤抖着张开双臂环住他。得到了身下人的鼓励，singto更加肆无忌惮，或是用舌尖顺着乳晕的边缘舔弄，堪堪避开挺立红透了的乳珠，等那人实在忍不住了，带着哭腔呻吟出声便立刻以口附上，玩弄许久。又或是唇舌只顾着一边的小家伙，一只手附上另一边乳珠，以指尖轻轻抠弄，偏得激得krist拽住他的头发往自己的另一边磨蹭才罢休。  
意料之外的性事让两人格外兴奋，singto咬了一下舌尖唤回自己的理智，稍稍隔开两人黏在一起的肌肤。仍然不满足的乳珠急需男人的抚慰，身上那人却突然停了下来，突如其来的疑虑让krist把眼睛挣开一条小缝，游移的目光在对上焦的瞬间就被singto捕获。  
解开的上衣因缺少领结的束缚而松松垮垮覆在白玉的胸膛上，看得singto呼吸一窒，炽热的目光原本胶着在红白相映的美妙肉体上，却在krist抬起长腿调皮的踹了他一下之后被裙下的风光所吸引，幽深而曼妙的私处诱使他拨开恼人的衣物将颤抖不已的双手深入裙底。  
Krist的肌肤一向都白皙的很，泰国常年的阳光与高温似乎也对这个人格外的偏爱，像是舍不得他晒伤一样，既是在日头下呆的久了，脸上身上也只会稍稍泛红，一天后又恢复成白嫩的样子。两条勾人的长腿因为近日工作繁忙而清减消瘦了不少，也更白了，隐藏在深色的裙下，像是穿上了一条白色的丝袜。  
火热的大手在胯间不安分的动来动去，被触碰过的肌肤像着了火一般，krist仰起头看到singto注视着裙底的样子，一个让他不安已久的念头脱口而出。  
“……P’sing还是喜欢女孩子么”话说出口的瞬间，krist就为接下来可能得到的答案而忧心，他只觉得浑身上下的毛孔都张开了，说是像数九寒天被人从头浇下一盆冷水一样也不为过。  
“……什么？”singto知道自己听清楚了，却还是有些诧异的又问了一遍。  
“这些裙子、还有那个猫耳发卡，P’sing还是喜欢可爱的女孩子吧……”  
“我只喜欢你，kit，你是男生我就喜欢男生，如果你是女生我就喜欢女生，我道歉，这句话没能经常跟你说……我只喜欢你一个人。”  
“这些衣服，只是因为我觉得你穿起来很好看才拿来的……不过，我更喜欢你不穿衣服的样子”  
嘴上不承认，心里却高兴地不行，krist悬着的心刚一放下就本性毕露。抬起一只脚压在singto的跨上，五指灵活又调皮的张开蜷起，揉搓着里面高温的肉棒。哎呀，那个撩人的小恶魔又回来了，刚才那个哭着躲在床头的人是谁啊。  
Singto情欲上头，已经顾不上什么了，大掌包裹住不安分的脚丫，足心柔软敏感的肌肤与硬物的碰撞格外让人心醉。不过只揉搓了一会儿，男人就急切的掀开krist的裙子扒下内裤，吻上那形状漂亮的阴茎。  
这不是他第一次对krist做这种事，却是最有感觉的一次。粉嫩的阴茎和它的主人一样可爱，衬在深蓝色的裙褶下原本应该极为违和，却奇妙的合适。在singto卖力的吞吐下颤颤微微的抖动着，身下的人不断挺着腰追逐着singto火热的舌头寻求更大的欢愉。  
男人修长的手指略过阴茎在囊袋处逡巡，另一只手伸到krist的身下触碰着他紧张的后穴。  
“啊……P’sing！”krist惊呼一声，沙哑的声音吓了自己一跳。前后两处要害部位都被人掌控着，他熟练的蜷起双腿夹在singto腰间，便于男人的手指进入到幽穴深处。  
突如其来的主动让singto措手不及又十分受用，将没入穴口的手指加到两根，如愿的听到身下人粗重的喘息，却也让他留恋于褶皱处的指尖失了力道。  
“krist……别这么喊我……我快忍不住了”singto直起身子，两人额头相抵间才惊觉对方都已满头是汗，继续开拓了一会儿，终于在交换了一个甜蜜的深吻后，singto缓慢而深入的顶了进去。  
血脉喷张的阴茎红紫相间单是看着就极为吓人，但krist的身体早已做好了迎接的准备，阴茎还未完全进入就被肉壁迫不及待的包裹住，蠕动的太过热情甚至让粗长有些难以深入。两人都被这并不顺利的抽插弄得有些难受，singto只能先把阴茎抽出，在krist的臀缝上摩擦着缓解欲望。  
渗出的液体打湿了整个阴茎，也让圆润的龟头在室内昏暗灯光的照射下显得亮晶晶的，从krist的角度看去好像又大了一些的样子，这让他瞬间感到口干舌燥，舔了舔有些干涩的唇，他翘起臀部急急地寻着这硬物，想让他赶紧插进来缓解体内的瘙痒。  
忍了太久，singto的阴茎刚一进入就发狠的抽插起来，囊袋大力撞击臀部的声音啪啪作响，淫靡非常。krist丰满肉感的臀部触感极佳，囊袋与臀肉相撞时被白嫩的软肉弹起，引得singto一次又一次的发力，疯狂插入泥泞不堪的肉穴。  
“啊……慢点……哥……裙子、裙子脱掉”挂在大腿间的裙子有些累赘，挡在两人纠缠的肉体间，时不时地搔过krist的后穴和singto的阴茎，粗糙的触感将没顶的快感放大了无数倍。  
“……嗯，我喜欢看着你……穿裙子被我操的样子”像是为了让他更加羞耻，singto抬起krist的腰，把无力的搭在他腰间的双腿挂在手臂上，让那人更加清楚地看到两人被裙子覆盖住的交合部位。  
又一个大力的顶弄，krist尖叫了出来，singto的阴茎瞬间就找到了他体内的敏感点，残存的理智警告krist要逃离男人的钳制，却被singto看破了想法，将他拖了回来继续操弄。Singto怎么可能放过他后穴里这个敏感的凸起，这里只要浅浅的一顶，肉穴就会惊慌的收缩，被撑开的肠壁贪婪的吮吸着龟头上流出的前液，让人欲罢不能。  
“P’sing……P’sing！”krist被这样兴奋的singto吓到，环住男人脖子的双手不安的拍打着他的后背，胡乱喊着他的名字想要唤回他对自己的关注。惊觉自己有些失控的Singto伸手撸了一把他的头发，嘴上给了krist一个温柔的吻，下身却更加粗鲁的顶入。  
残破的水手服被krist蹭到腰间，下身的裙子随着男人的抽插左摇右摆，上面还渗着一小滩不知属于谁的体液。下次也许可以让krist穿上他高中时候的校服……脑袋一片混沌仍然不忘把krist往床上拐带的singto先生觉得自己已经无可救药。  
体内最原始的欲望得到了满足，被折腾到极致的身体也叫嚣着需要休息，krist不知道自己是应当推开singto还是继续扭腰跟上他的节奏。臀间的后穴被戳刺到几乎失去知觉，身后的男人却仍然不知满足的扒开臀肉抚慰自己硕大的阴茎，krist只觉得自己被贯穿了一样，思虑间突然一股热流从大脑涌向下身，迫使他毫无征兆的绞紧了后穴，尖叫着射出浓稠的精液。  
喷薄而出的液体溅到水手服的衣领、裙子上，让krist平白生出一种被人蹂躏的美感，嗲着声音撒娇的可爱女孩子才会穿的水手服和只属于男人的精液看在singto眼中生成了一幅诱人的画面。  
强忍着射精的冲动在高潮的后穴中又抽插了数百下，krist挣扎着让singto快点结束。原本灵动狡黠的眸子此刻藏在一片水雾中，失了焦点茫然的望着天花板，完全激起singto隐藏在心底的征服欲。  
一记深定之后，singto抽出阴茎将一波又一波的精液射到krist的裙子上，多余的那些还涂抹到他上下喘息的胸膛上。  
“你这样……会让我觉得自己太厉害”就着两人相拥的姿势，singto将krist揽入怀中，说着情人间性事过后的浑话，却在一个不注意间被krist骑在身下。  
“我也觉得哥很厉害……所以要不要再来一次”krist摸索过袋子里的猫耳发卡戴在头上，调皮的小舌顺着唇间的纹路逡巡，继而抓起singto的指尖放入口中，吊着眼角流露出风流姿态。  
谁能拒绝呢？


End file.
